Reich
by Gamordir-Sinhner
Summary: El nombre de Sacro Imperio Romano ahora sólo designaba a una sombra: había desaparecido. Sin embargo esa sombra me cubría, y en mis recuerdos veía un hermoso vestido verde y blanco y unos cabellos cafes semicubrir un amado rostro... ¿Cómo podía guardar yo recuerdos, si apenas ese día comenzaba a vivir? ¿O es que yo ya había existido...?
1. cap1: Los primeros pasos de un imperio

Luego de tratar de obtener de mi profesor de historia toda la información posible aprovechando que estamos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y dándome cuenta de que ni los artículos de Wikipedia me ordenaban bien la película, decidí inventar este fic…

La verdad todavía no me queda claro si Alemania es o no Sacro Imperio Romano. Yo diría que sí, pasó algo para que olvidara todo, la derrota en la guerra. Porque al ver a Italia… no sé, congeniaron muy rápido, aunque no tenía un dolor de cabeza o algo así, típico de los personajes con amnesia.

Puede que haya algún que otro error en la cronología de los personajes, o alguna incoherencia, no lo sé, es que no calza D: Para mí el mayor es Sacro Imperio Romano… bueno, por historia real. Según entendí, al proclamar el tercer Reich alemán Hitler pretendía inscribir su proyecto político en una línea histórica que vinculaba el Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico y el imperio fundado por el canciller Otto von Bismarck (de Prusia), considerados el primer y segundo Reich, respectivamente (fuente, libro de historia) por lo que Sacro Imperio Romano es el mayor, luego le sigue Prusia y después Alemania. Si son la misma persona, pues… ¿Alemania sería mayor que Prusia? Y si fuese así, y Prusia es más o menos coetáneo con Austria y Hungría (en la serie), ¿Por qué en Chibitalia SIR es chiquito y ellos no? El problema es que nunca he visto juntos a SIR y a Prusia.

Bueno, he aquí mi versión de la historia de Alemania, o al menos cuando inicia su vida como tal.

Ah! Y todo el universo Hetalia no me pertenece, es de su creador Hidekazu Himaruya

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegué a esa extraña casa sin saber nada, sin ningún recuerdo de quien era o que debía estar haciendo allí: tal vez apenas comenzaba a existir, y por tanto no tenía pasado. Un gran hombre me cargaba en sus brazos y me llevaba por un corredor. Corredor que era bastante blanco, y que hería mis ojos que luego descubriría azules. El cabello también los golpeaba, pero cubría un poco la intensa luz que me cegaba, permitiéndome poder apreciar, al menos, la imagen de mi protector: cabello dorado, largo, mucho más que el mio, pero de igual color, una mirada penetrante y severa que encogía el corazón y una profunda voz que de vez en cuando decía "todos estarán felices de verte", "conocerás a los demás", "verás que feliz serás aquí". No sabía porque tenía tal certeza, pero me dejé llevar mientras jugueteaba con la única trenza que colgaba hasta su hombro. Estar con él era familiarmente reconfortante.

Entonces entramos a una salita con alfombra y sillones, claramente contorneadas por el fuego de la chimenea que, para mi fortuna, era la única fuente de luz en esa habitación. El hombre me bajó, apenas podía mantenerme en pie y dar unos pasos, tras los que caería al suelo, pero unas manos me cogieron y elevaron, aunque a mucha menor altura que el hombre, y me apretujaron. Su voz era aguda y molesta, reía estrepitosamente y me mecía de un lado a otro, gritando "¡Qué cosita más kawaii!", "¡Eres el bebé más genial del mundo ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tienes al hermano más genial del mundo!" y otras cursilerías más. El hombre me volvió a coger diciendo que probablemente yo estaba cansado y confundido, que tenía mucho que aprender y que por ahora debía dormir. Me volví a mirar al extraño desde sus brazos: era mayor que yo, pero se notaba que seguía siendo jovencito, toda su ropa era holgada y blanca con dibujos negros, juego con su cabello blanco que lo hacía parecer una figurita de porcelana, cuyos ojos rojos rompían su monocromático aspecto. Me dolía verlo, no sabría decir si por lo blanco, o algo más.

No pude seguir observando con detalle esa amplia casa, porque apenas me recostaron en una cuna, caí profundamente dormido…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue el piar de un ave lo que me despertó a la mañana siguiente, que se asomaba a mi lado sobre un monte blanco, que luego se descubrió como el extraño de antes. Reía como si el aire escapara de sus pulmones ametrallando, entre dientes. Bajó la rejilla y me cogió con cuidado balbuceando las mismas cursilerías de siempre -¿Por qué digo siempre, si apenas lo conocí ayer?- y dejándome en una suave alfombra en el piso, colorida y con dibujos de perritos. Me gustaba.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Asentí sin tener muy claro que era eso de hambre. Ahora lo sé. Dejó al pajarito en el suelo y le ordenó vigilarme mientras él salía de la habitación. El pajarito le seguía y él apuntaba hacia mí, avanzaba y regresaba tratando de hacer entender al ave que debía quedarse allí. Al final el ave obedeció y el desapareció tras la puerta. Esa escena me había dado mucha gracia y por primera vez reía. Reía con una risita menuda y nerviosa, discreta.

Miré al pajarito curioso: éste se movía de un lado a otro, en círculos, dando saltitos con sus patitas pequeñas que parecían alfileres saliendo de un bulto amarillo. Me balanceé hacia adelante y lo toqué. El avecita hizo "pi" y voló hacia mí para aterrizar en mi cabeza. Me asustó y comencé a llorar y a gritar para que se saliera, seguía volando a mi al rededor y piando, yo me puse de pie y corrí hasta caer al suelo, que no fueron más de cinco pasos, llorando más fuerte. Llegó el extraño y me cogió, preguntando que había pasado.

"Tengo miedo." –Respondí. El ave volvía a acercarse y yo temblaba, pero que se posara en la cabeza del extraño me tranquilizó.

"Esa cosita no hace nada, además, míralo, es una bolita de plumas suavecitas." –Extendió su dedo para que el pájaro se posara allí. –"De hecho, debe tenerte miedo, para él eres una cosa gigante, igual que yo."

"Quiero al hombre grande."

"El viejo no está, fue a ver a Sacro Imperio Romano, y estará todo el día allá, pero yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, ¿No ves cuán afortunado eres?" –Me revolvió el cabello.

Entonces me había dado cuenta de que no sabía mi propio nombre. Ni el del hombre, ni el de mi hermano. El primer nombre que oía era el de Sacro Imperio Romano.

Me llevó a la cocina donde me sentó con dificultad –no entendía porque me cuidaba un niño- en una silla acorde a mi aparente edad, y puso delante de mí un plato de salchichitas cortadas en pedazos muy pequeños, que podía coger con la mano. Comí una y me encantó. El niño albino me regañó, limpió mi mano con una servilleta y me dio un tenedor: era pequeño y las puntas no eran peligrosas, me sentía como un bebé. Debía ser un bebé.

"¿Cuál es mi nombre?" –Me atreví a preguntar algo nervioso por la cara con que me miraba mientras comía, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y sujetando así su cabeza, como si verme comer fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

"¡Espera, no me di cuenta, ya hablas!" –Se paró de repente con espanto, pero luego volvió a su asiento con la misma pose inicial. –"Ahora que lo dices, el viejo no me dijo. No sé **tu** nombre, hermanito." –dijo haciendo énfasis en el "tu", sospeché que para decir "pero sí sé **mi** nombre", esperando que se lo preguntara. Debía hacerlo, sino seguiría mirándome así.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" –Le dije con desinterés, pues sólo quería saber el mío.

El niño se levantó de la silla y se paró del otro lado de la mesa, seguro para que pudiera verlo. Me arrepentía de haber preguntado eso. Rio "kesesesese" y sacó una espada de la vaina que colgaba de su cintura, apuntando con ella al cielo, y con su otra mano en su cintura.

"¡Soy Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos, pero tranquilo, ya cambiará a uno más corto!" –declaró.

"¿Sacro Imperio Romano? ¿Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos? Pues sí, son bastante largos." –quería llegar a una duda que me había asaltado hace poco. –"¿Y quién es Sacro Imperio Romano?"

Para mi disgusto volvió a sentarse a mi lado y volvió a mirarme rarito. Soltó un "awwww" y me pellizcó la mejilla, sin notar que yo estaba comiendo, y tuve que cubrir mi boca con mis manos para no dejar escapar ninguna deliciosa salchicha.

"Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico es mi hermano mayor, por tanto, también tuyo." –Me soltó. –"Aunque era mayor, era más bajo, mucho más bajo, y era igual a ti: ojitos azules, pelo rubio corto, mejillas rechonchas." –volvió a pellizcarme. -"No lo he visto en mucho tiempo, desde que hizo su casa en otro lugar. Por eso el abuelo Magna Germania tiene que irse todo un día para verlo."

"¿El hombre es nuestro abuelo?"

"Sí, ya verás que aunque parece estricto es… pues… muy estricto." –Tembló, y yo también sentí escalofrío. –"Pero es bueno, como todos los abuelos." –Agregó desordenando mi cabello. –"Antes tenía que quedarme solo, pero ahora estás tú. No es que tuviera miedo, pero…"

"¿Por qué se fue?" –Le interrumpí.

"¿Ah? Porque… la verdad no lo sé, cuando uno es mayor puede hacer su propia casa, yo también pienso hacer la mía, y será la casa más genial del mundo. Claro podrás visitarme."

Me cansaba que cada vez terminara hablando de él. Seguí comiendo y él fue a darle comida al pajarito que le seguía a todas partes. Pensaba que de todas formas nunca debía sentirse solo, siempre tenía a ese pajarito que le daba vueltas, aunque pocas veces lo notaba. Mientras comía las últimas salchichas pensaba en lo que habíamos hablado y en todas las personas nuevas que conocía. Una idea me inquietó. Mi hermano había dicho que cuando uno se hace mayor hace su propia casa.

"Eh… Orden Teutónica, si el abuelo, tú y yo vivimos aquí, ¿Sacro Imperio Romano está solo?"

"No, vive con Hungría y ese estúpido aristócrata de Austria." –Me miró. Espontáneamente sonreí. –"¡Ah! Y una niña llamada Chibitalia."

El plato cayó al suelo y el sonido me sobresaltó, comencé a temblar y a sentir la cabeza pesada, todo me daba vueltas y mis ojos intermitían entre la imagen de mi hermano caminando hacia mí y unas manchas verdes, bla_ncas, cafés… era un vestido, estoy seguro. Un vestido que bailaba con el viento, un cuerpo debía usarlo, un delicado cuerpo pequeño, era… era una niña, una niña hermosa. Quisiera estar con ella, pero no… no puedo. Es un sueño, un recuerdo. ¿Por qué soy tan débil? Debo… Debo… Unámonos y formemos el Imperio Romano._

"_Sacro Imperio Romano, por favor, no te hagas fuerte, no te hagas poderoso como el abuelo Imperio Romano, tu cuerpo, tu alma… ¡No quiero verlos llenos de cicatrices!" –Lloraba. –"No quiero que sufras, no… no… _no te mueras hermanito, no me dejes solo! ¡Dios, no te lo lleves! ¡Sálvalo, sálvalo Dios!"

Reaccioné.

"¡hermanito, hermanito, estás vivo! ¡Gracias, Dios!" –Oraba al cielo. -¿Te sientes bien? ¡Nunca más te daré salchichas!"

"¡No, me gustan, me encantan!" –Grité. –"No fueron las salchichas, ellas son buenas… quiero que vuelva el abuelo."

Colocó su mano sobre mi frente, me revisó los ojos y me hizo sacar la lengua, confundido, porque no sabía lo que tenía o porque realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo. Noté que estábamos en el suelo y me sorprendió haber caído de la silla. El pajarito trajo una curita –resultó ser listo a veces- y Orden Teutónica limpió y la puso sobre una pequeña herida que tenía en el brazo, un muy superficial raspón, para mí exagerado, pero agradecí el gesto.

Nos sentamos en los sillones rodeando la chimenea. Podía caminar, para nueva sorpresa de mi hermano, lo que me hizo pensar que el día anterior sólo estaba cansado. ¿Cansado de qué? De no haber existido, parecía ser. Pero entonces, ¿Qué eran esas imágenes? ¿Y esa voz? Todo parecía tan verdadero, y a la vez tan artificial. Me abracé a un peluche de perro.

"Ya que el abuelo no está para decirme tu nombre, podríamos usar los otros nombres." –Dijo mi hermano. –"Esos que no cambian, que son tuyos, para ti. Normalmente nos nombramos por los otros, pero quienes se conocen muy bien conocen sus otros nombres. ¿Entiendes?"

"Pero si tampoco sabes ese."

"Eso no importa, porque ese nombre es tuyo, tú te lo das."

"¿Enserio?"

"Los superiores lo llaman a uno, por ejemplo, a mí me llamaron Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos, y como te dije, dentro de poco me lo cambiarán, pero es la familia o uno mismo quien se nombra de otra forma, y ese nombre lo tienes para siempre, incluso si dejas de existir. Es gracioso, pero algunos hermanos no eligen los mismos apellidos o cosas así, otros obviamente si toman ese cuidado."

"¡Quiero uno, quiero uno!" –Decía emocionado. –"Dame un nombre."

"¿Yo? Mmm…" –Se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro pensando. "Un nombre genial, un nombre genial… ¡Ya sé!" –golpeó la palma de su mano con su otro puño. –"No es tan genial como el mío, Gilbert Beilschmidt, pero es casi tan genial, un poco menos, muy poquito."

"¡Dímelo, dímelo Gilbert!"

"Te llamarás Ludwig."

"¿Ludwig Beilschmidt? Suena bonito."

"Claro, yo lo pensé. Y si el abuelo te tenía otro nombre pensado, pues habrá que decirle que el que yo te puse es mucho más genial."

Volvimos a quedar en silencio mirando el fuego. Yo volví a caer en mis pensamientos. Recordé lo que habíamos estado hablando antes de incidente, y le volví a preguntar lo mismo.

"¿Estás seguro de que Sacro Imperio Romano no está solo?"

"Seguro, he ido a su casa, tiene gente que le hace la limpieza… no como aquí que debemos limpiar nosotros mismos."

"¿Por qué el abuelo va a verlo?"

"Sacro Imperio Romano siempre fue un debilucho, era enfermizo, frágil e indeciso, aunque cuando al fin se decidía a algo era realmente testarudo, créeme, cuando agarró ese deseo de…"

"Ser tan poderoso como el Imperio Romano." –terminé su idea.

"Sí, eso, pues nadie se lo podía quitar de la cabe… za…" -se detuvo y me miró extrañado. Debía preguntarse porqué sabía yo eso. Pasó de ello. –"En fin, creo que últimamente ha estado muy enfermo, y para peor hay rumores de que, así como estaba, había ido a la guerra. No sé, ese lío lo sabe mejor el abuelo. Cuando llegue le preguntaremos como estaba."

"Gil…" –Le hablé una vez más, algo apenado. –"Cuando crezcas, ¿También te irás?"

"Awww…" –Suspiró. –"A sí que era eso… no, no te voy a dejar solito, y si me voy, te voy a llevar, y haremos dos casas juntas súper geniales y grandes."

"Podría ser una sola casa doblemente súper genial y grande, y poderosa, tan poderosa como el Imperio Ro…"

Algo en su mirada me hizo callar. Su gesto se hizo grave, muy diferente de su actitud anterior. Ya había tenido ese cambio cuando lo había mencionado, definitivamente le molestaba la idea. Me arrepentía de haber dicho eso, siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho, yo no sabía quien era Imperio Romano. Iba a disculparme, pero mi hermano habló primero.

"Reich. Un nuevo imperio, sin precedentes, ¿Por qué imitar estúpidos imperios caídos hace años? Dios está con nosotros, ya verás como nos prepara un brillante futuro. Toda Europa temblará al escuchar el nombre del imperio que formaremos."

"…"

"¿Te parece bien?" –Volvió a sonreír con picardía.

"Sí, será el más grandioso imperio." –Preferí cambiar la palabra poderoso a grandioso, pues parecía que a diferencia de Sacro Imperio Romano, quien aspiraba a la fuerza y al poder –que según comprendo no tenía-, Orden Teutónica aspiraba a la grandeza en todos sus sentidos, el honor, la alabanza, el poder, el bienestar y… ¿la genialidad?

"Aun es temprano, vamos." –Me cogió el brazo. –"Te enseñaré algo muy genial, ¡A cazar paganos! Tal vez cuando sea Ducado no pueda hacerlo."

Esa tarde nos la pasamos cazando paganos, aunque al único que pescamos fue a un tal Lituania, que ya parecía acostumbrado a eso. No fuimos muy al este, porque había gente peligrosa. Afuera era hermoso, hubiese deseado ser una Orden para no estar ligado a una casa y viajar todo el tiempo, pero eso significa, también, siempre estar peleando por otros. Por eso a mi hermano le emocionaba ser un Ducado. Yo todavía no sabía bien que era, pero al menos tenía un nombre que sin importar si fuera Orden, Ducado, Principado, Imperio, República, o qué se yo, seguiría siendo el mismo. Se sentía bien ser quien era, aun no sabiéndolo. Volvimos a casa al anochecer, cansados, comimos salchichas en la habitación y nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente el abuelo Germania no regresó…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una aclaración: sé que Chibitalia es machito, es que estos germánicos son tan buenos para confundir sexos…


	2. cap2: El cuaderno

Al día siguiente el abuelo Germania no regresó…

Me desperté nuevamente con el piar del pajarito amarillo. El sol entraba con una intensidad segadora, por lo que debía ser medio día. Me incorporé y vi a mi hermano con una escoba: no sabía barrer, pero lo intentaba. El polvo que volaba me hizo estornudar unas tres veces, a lo que Gilbert me dijo: "salud", "dinero", "amor". No le hice caso, desmonté la rejilla de la cuna que ya me empezaba a parecer estrecha y de un salto bajé al suelo para salir de la habitación. Gilbert seguía tirando polvo para todas partes y tarareando una cancioncita infantil, no entendía como podía estar allí sin que los ojos le lagrimearan.

Recorrí libremente la casa. Era vieja y rústica, pero perfectamente blanca. En las paredes colgaban, si mal no recuerdo, arcos, armas pesadas como espadas y machetes, escudos y otras herramientas. En una esquina del corredor había una especie de armadura. Todo parecía oxidado, pero nada lograba manchar esas paredes inmaculadas. Llegué luego a un salón oscuro, cuya puerta rechinaba bastante. Entré lleno de curiosidad, paseando mi pequeña mano por la pared para no caer. Era una oscuridad profunda, regresé con una vela encendida y aun así amenazaba con consumirla. Tropecé con varios objetos, pero no caí, afortunadamente, y al acercar la vela vi unos cuantos juguetes y cuadernos. No eran como esos cuadernos que ocupaban toda una estantería en la biblioteca en la que Gilbert escribía "lo genial que era" y algo más que le sucedía en el día –que curiosamente se veían ordenados y muy bien cuidados, raro en él-, sino más bien antiguos y deshechos. Vigilé que nadie me viera y saqué algunos. Sortear a mi hermano fue fácil, estaba lavando platos en la cocina tarareando la misma cancioncita, dándome la espalda, así que corrí a la biblioteca.

No eran escritos, sólo fotografías con descripciones. Aparecía el abuelo joven, en algunas fotografías, con un hombre de cabello castaño. Debajo decía que se habían conocido en la frontera del imperio. Él debía ser Imperio Romano. Se veía fuerte, pero infantil y vago. En muchas fotos el abuelo lo miraba con reproche. Luego había unas notas: decían que un tal Huno estaba causando problemas, y el hombre y el abuelo habían tenido que pelear para quedarse con el mediterráneo, lugar más seguro ante el ataque asiático. Según la nota, Imperio Romano ya estaba en decadencia, y contra el abuelo Germania mucho no podía hacer. Luego de su época militar se había vuelto perezoso, ocioso y vago, cultivó las artes y las ciencias, eso sí, gracias al control del pueblo griego. Tenía ciudades y líderes, césares y Augustos, pero no unidad, como antaño, y Roma Occidental cayó en 476 d.C.

Había pasado por alto las primeras páginas y me había ido a una cualquiera, y pensé que allí podía decir quien escribía y guardaba todo eso. En la primera página había una nota que ocupaba toda la página…

"¿Qué haces aquí, Ludwig?" –Me interrumpió. Instintivamente escondí el cuaderno y dije que nada. –"Dame eso." –Negué con la cabeza y repetí que no era nada. –"¡Que me lo des, Ludwig!"

"¿Es tuyo?"

"Sí, dámelo."

Se lo tendí dudoso, lo cogió con fuerza, caminó hasta la chimenea y lo arrojó al fuego, ante mi mirada atónica, y salió sin decir otra palabra. Hasta entonces no había notado que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su cara sonrojada. Le grité:

"¡Esa podía ser la respuesta!" –Pero no me respondió. Siquiera yo sabía a que respuesta me refería. No me atreví a sacar otro de los que había escondido bajo el sillón, menos cuando escuché como aseguraba la puerta de ese oscuro salón. Eran algo que no debía ver, que tenía prohibido. Otra vez deseaba que el abuelo estuviese allí para responder mis dudas. El resto del día me la pasé recostado en el sillón mirando el fuego. Luego me fui a dormir, sin comer.

….

Desperté. Todavía estaba oscuro, noche, pero era el momento perfecto. Noté que la cuna tenía puesta la rejilla, cosa que yo no había hecho, y que sospechaba había hecho mi hermano, pero no lo veía en la habitación. Salí con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me fui a la biblioteca. Allí siempre había velas y fósforos. También siempre estaba encendida la chimenea, pero esa noche humeaba un poco enrojecida, nada más. En la habitación sentía una respiración, creí que podía ser el abuelo, porque según Gilbert él se lo pasaba allí toda la noche. Pero resultó ser el propio Gilbert delatado por el piar repentino del pajarillo. El ave también dormía. Mi hermano tenía una pluma en la mano y la cabeza sobre su diario, debió dormirse mientras lo escribía. Las hojas estaban mojadas.

Lo esquivé y cogí los cuadernos: era más seguro irme a la cama. De camino al cuarto tropecé con un florero y la vela se me cayó de las manos. Tocó la pared y ésta se enrojeció y comenzó a quemar. Asustado corrí hasta la cuna, escondí bajo el colchón los cuadernos y luego salí a la cocina. Pateando y tropezando con todo llené un vaso con agua y se lo tiré. No dio mucho resultado y la llama sobrepasaba mi tamaño. Comencé a llorar. Llegó corriendo mi hermano con una manta y la arrojó al fuego, que se extinguió apenas no tuvo oxígeno.

"¿Qué pasó?" –Preguntó aun con sueño.

"Q… quería ir al… al baño…" –Mentí.

"No está tan oscuro, ven." –Me cogió en sus brazos. Otro detalle que me había pasado inadvertido era que mi hermano era mucho más alto que antes, aunque usaba la misma ropa blanca con el cinturón de cuero, las botas largas, y la misma cruz adornaba su pecho. En sus ahora fuertes brazos volví a sentirme como el primer día, junto al abuelo, recorriendo blancos pasillos, ahora oscuros, y escondiendo mi cara en su dorso cansado y viejo, ahora joven. Por el miedo de antes usé el baño, por lo que mi mentira, en fin, resultó ser verdad. Luego él mismo me llevó hasta su cama y me dejó allí, sentado en el borde. Cogió una vela, la encendió y la sostuvo en su regazo, sentándose a mi lado.

"Lud… estamos solos." –Dijo mirando fijamente la llama.

"Sí, ya me dijiste que aquí sólo estaban el abuelo y tú desde que Sacro Imperio Romano había hecho su casa, y ahora yo también vivo aquí. Ya sé que sólo somos nosotros tres." –Le dije. –"Aunque deben existir otras personas en otros lugares."

"Tienes razón…" –pareció pensarlo mejor. –"En realidad no estamos solos… pero…" –Insistía en girar el plato con la vela y juguetear con la llama. –"Viviremos solos, aquí, los dos."

"¿Y el abuelo?"

"El abuelo…" –Suspiró. Parecía no poder explicarme lo que pasaba. –"El abuelo ya no puede seguir aquí."

"¿¡Qué!? Pero… ¿Quién… quién nos…? Yo… yo no pude… ¡Quiero verlo!" –Alegué estallando en llanto. Gilbert negó con la cabeza. –"¿Por qué no?" –Sopló la vela y sentí su mano desordenando mi cabello. Eso no me consolaba, me cubrí la cara con la almohada y lloré hasta dormirme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al amanecer un portazo me despertó. Gilbert había salido: se oían pasos pesados de botas, el crepitar de metales que bien podían ser armas y, al asomarme por la ventana, sólo divisé una enorme cruz que cargaba delante de sí. Parecía que iba a pelear contra los que él llamaba "paganos". No sabía donde había dormido si yo estaba en su cama.

En la cocina todo estaba limpio y había un plato con comida servida. No quise comerla. Fui a la biblioteca y allí estaba: el "diario del grandioso yo" abierto en la misma página que la había dejado anoche. No aguanté ver que había dejado inconcluso…

_Diario del grandioso yo. Día 13, mes 4, año -. Hoy fui genial, como siempre, e hice todos los quehaceres de la casa yo solito, pero… me siento menos genial que los días anteriores, sospecho que Ludwig está absorbiendo un poco de mi genialidad. No importa, tengo de sobra. El abuelo Germania se fue, esta vez para siempre, ya sabía que iba a pasar algún día, debió hacerlo hace mucho, pero no podía dejarnos solos. Europa es un rompecabezas y él ya llevaba muchas cicatrices en la espalda…_

"_**Sacro Imperio Romano, por favor, no te hagas fuerte, no te hagas poderoso como el abuelo Imperio Romano, tu cuerpo, tu alma… ¡No quiero verlos llenos de cicatrices!" **_

_Últimamente habíamos hablado de esa posibilidad, no había gran problema, mis superiores iban a darme tierras y haría una casa, pero no previó la llegada de Ludwig. Tuve que atrasar todo y perdí la expedición. Ahora, además, debo llevarme a Lud, no tengo más opción que conquistar a un pueblo salvaje, los prusianos. El problema es decirle todo esto a L_

Entendí por fin el comportamiento raro de mi hermano. Seguía sonriendo, pero de forma forzosa, y sus gestos graciosos se hacían, más bien, dolorosos. Por mi culpa tenía que pelear, llegaría a casa cansado, herido, golpeado… si es que llegaba. Podría quedarme solo. Estaba más alto, peleaba siempre, pero… pero…

"Permiso."

La puerta de la entrada estaba mal cerrada a pesar del portazo y alguien entraba a la casa. Preguntaba si había alguien una y otra vez, preferí esconderme detrás del gran sillón junto a la chimenea, y por debajo vi unas botas caminar por la biblioteca, girar e inclinarse para recoger el diario de mi hermano.

"Desordenado, como siempre…" –Suspiró. Caminó hasta el estante y colocó el cuaderno en su lugar. –"Este lugar sigue tan blanco como antes."

El sujeto en cuestión no se oía mayor, pero sí serio y maduro, hablaba lento y calmado. Su mero caminar revelaba un aire elegante, aristocrático.

"Entonces era verdad, Magna Germania tampoco regresó…"

Me sobresalté y mi cabeza golpeó el sillón moviéndolo, lo que alertó al joven, quien se acercó, pero fue interrumpido por una risita salvadora.

"Kesesesese~" –Le hizo mirarlo. –"Te jactas de ser muy señorito, y ahora te descubro entrando en casas ajenas sin permiso, como si fueras un ladronzuelo." –Era, definitivamente, mi hermano. –"¿O Lud te abrió?" –Y como parecía ser su costumbre, no sabía cuando callarse.

"Estaba abierta. Deberías tener cuidado, ahora no está el abuelo para cuidarte." –Sonaba como si dijese un discurso. –"¿Hay alguien más aquí?"

"Acabo de llegar, pero Lud debe estar por allí." –Sentía que si salía de pronto detrás del sillón sería sospechoso, así que esperé. –"¿No deberías estar cuidando la casa de Sacro Imperio Romano?"

"A eso venía, no ha regresado…"

"¿De dónde?"

"Creí que lo sabías… supongo que a tu familia le gusta andar peleando por allí." –Decía pausadamente, como si lo mirase mientras lo hacía. Olía raro. –"Ya debo irme, suerte con tu empresa."

"¿Suerte? No la necesito." –Se vanagloriaba caminando detrás de él saliendo de la biblioteca y probablemente acompañándolo a la salida. –"Nobiscum deus."

"Curiosamente todos dicen eso." –Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Los pasos de mi hermano se dirigieron nuevamente a la biblioteca y se pararon frente a su estante. Salí de mi escondite sin hacer ruido, caminé hasta la puerta y fingí entrar. Iba a preguntarle quien era esa persona que vivía en la casa de nuestro hermano, de dónde él no regresaba y porqué me escondía todo eso de nuestro abuelo y la pelea por una casa, pero todas esas dudas pasaron a segundo plano cuando vi su trajecito blanco todo deshecho y manchado de barro y sangre, y el pajarito en su cabeza con el plumaje desordenado, y su piel que cada tanto se tornaba morada y rojiza, y su mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada, y… y…

"Lud, no pongas esa cara, son sólo unos rasguños, ¿Ves?" –Dijo golpeando su pecho. –"Esos idólatras no son rival para mí."

"Pe… pero te duele…"

"No es nada."

"Y es mi… culpa…"

"Claro que no."

"¡No mientas!"

"¿Se puede saber dónde estabas cuando Austria entró? En ese no se puede confiar, y tú, como guardián de esta casa mientras no estoy, debes vigilar la entrada." –Me miró divertido. –"¿O le tenías miedo?"

"Claro que no, estaba vigilándolo bajo el sillón."

"Pequeño pecadorcito, nos estabas espiando." –Negué enérgicamente su acusación con la cabeza. –"No mientas."

"Tú también me mientes." –Le apunté. –"Y eres mi hermano mayor, tú me enseñaste a mentir."

"¡Cuanta mentira! Debemos ir ahora mismo a una iglesia."

Y como siempre salía con cualquier otro tema, esquivaba mis preguntas, y así, ¿Cómo esperaba que no lo espiase? Terminé preguntándole por Sacro Imperio Romano, y simplemente me dijo que debía ir por allí peleando. A mí no me lo parecía.

"_Deben recordarme… deben saber que existo… sino…"_

Nadie pelea por pelear: las guerras son algo tan horrible que nadie –con sentido común- las buscaría con ahínco. Podría pensar que Orden Teutónica carecía de ello. Las guerras eran indeseables, pero necesarias para una nación. El que gana no sólo obtenía la victoria, obtenía tierras, dinero, recursos, armada, puntos estratégicos. El que perdía tenía que asumir el castigo del ganador. ¿Habría algún país que consiguiese todo lo que tiene sin una? ¿Un país que cediera a otro tierras por las buenas? Tal diplomacia salvaría tantas vidas…

"No has comido, ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No." –Dije casi por inercia. –"No quiero nada. Puedes irte a pelear cuanto quieras, hazte daño, que te golpeen, y yo me quedaré cómodamente sentado aquí, limpiecito y sanito." –Me senté en el sillón. –"No tienes que decirme nada, así no sentiré culpa. Vete y dibújame otra vez el mundito feliz para que lo mire como idiota todo el día."

"¿Quieres salir a pelear?" –Me tendió su espada. La rechacé. –"Entonces…"

"Solo ten cuidado." –Me hundí en los cojines.

Fueron varios días los que pasaron. Era siempre lo mismo, se iba, me dejaba solo, y volvía polvoriento y herido, pero sonriente. Yo no hacía nada más que leer. Leía, eso sí, unos libros cualquiera, algunos de cuentos, otros más serios como los textos religiosos. No me atreví a tomar algunos de esos cuadernos antiguos que todavía seguían escondidos bajo mi cama, porque ya no quería saber nada. Pensaba que allí, tal como lo hacía mi hermano, Sacro Imperio Romano había escrito sus memorias.

Cierto día los saqué de su escondite y los tiré al fuego, todos, excepto uno. Ese lo devolví al cuarto oscuro. Fue fácil buscar las llaves y abrir la puerta, lo tiré adentro y la cerré, dejando las llaves en el mismo escondite: el florero de la sala.

Ese mismo día Gilbert regresó más tarde de lo habitual, y también más contento. Incluso golpeaba impaciente la puerta gritándome que abriera rápido. Al principio temí que lo persiguieran o que lo hubiesen vencido y no quise abrir. Él insistía y reía diciendo que era genial, muy genial lo que tenía que decirme. Emocionado abrí la puerta, la que rebotó fuerte hasta chocar con la pared y unos brazos me elevaron y giraron por el aire mientras era rodeado por el vuelo del pájaro amarillo.

"¡Ya lo tengo, Lud, lo conseguí!" –Gritaba. –"¡El fabuloso yo será ducado! Arregla tus cosas, que te vienes conmigo. Nos vamos mañana, Lud, así que apúrate. ¡Nos vamos!"

"¿Y esta casa?"

"¿Qué importa esta casa? Es muy vieja, Lud, nos vamos. Empaca tus cosas y ya."

"Pero… la biblioteca del abuelo, los álbumes, las camas, los adornos en las paredes, ¿Qué haremos con todo eso?"

"¿Quieres llevarlo todo? ¡No hay problema! Mi casa será grande, muy grande. Yo te ayudo, ponemos los libros en sacos y las armas… también en sacos. No olvides ningún juguete que no volveremos, apenas nos vayamos esta cosa se vendrá abajo." –Definitivamente parecía un pajarito hiperkinético cogiendo cosas y guardándolas, corriendo de un lado a otro. Nervioso le pregunté si podía sacar algo del cuarto oscuro, y dijo que sí, tal vez sin darse cuenta. Tenía su permiso de todos modos. Le pregunté dónde estaban las llaves para que no supiera que ya sabía donde estaban, y con la misma suerte que antes, me dijo en el florero. Curiosamente el cuarto estaba luminoso y se podía ver todo lo que había. No encontraba el cuaderno en el suelo, ni en los estantes, ni en lugares donde seguro hubiese caído, ni donde no hubiese podido llegar.

"Durante la noche vino Sacro Imperio Romano. Tal vez dejó las cosas en otro lugar." –Me dijo desde la puerta mi hermano, cargando unas cajas, y luego siguió su camino. Él había venido y yo no lo había sabido, hubiese querido verlo. Seguro se llevó su cuaderno, y notado la ausencia de los otros. Le pregunté a mi hermano, que ahora guardaba la ropa, si Sacro Imperio Romano había dicho algo sobre unos cuadernos. Dijo que no. Le pregunté también si sabía que yo había llegado, y volvió a decir que no. Le terminé de preguntar si acaso hablaba con él, y repitió que no.

"¿No es tu hermano?"

"Eso no quiere decir que tenga que hablarle, ni nada. Antes, cuando yo era como tú, me gustaba mucho estar con él, cuando era fuerte… ahora no tiene remedio. Es molesto."

Él no era muy agradable tampoco. Ni menos molesto, pensaba.

"¿Está bien?"

"Llega de las guerras mejor que yo. Será que le tienen lástima. Tuvieron que rescatarlo."

"Entonces está bien."

"Sí." –Terminó su trabajo y se echó la maleta al hombro. –"Espero que no se vuelva a escapar a la guerra, se va a matar. ¿Vas a llevar tus peluches? Déjalos por ahí y los llevas tú, no hay donde meterlos. O saca una sábana y haces un bolsito."

Así se lo pasó todo el resto del día hasta media noche. Yo ya estaba dormido cuando él debió pararse a descansar. En la mañana no estaba. Temí que se fuera sin mí, pero al salir a la cocina me encontré con una nota que decía "_Voy a buscar el título y mi nuevo traje, luego verás que genial es. Con amor tu genial hermano_." Con una letra bastante rara y fea. Afuera se amontonaban las cosas que llevaríamos, y la casa se veía amplia y vacía. Las paredes, para mi sorpresa, estaban sucias con óxido y polvo. Las arañas colonizaban los rincones, las polillas habían comido parte de los cuadros que no guardamos y una rata correteó entre mis pies y se escondió bajo el horno de latón. Posé mi pequeña mano en la pared que antes había quemado, las cenizas se habían extendido como un cáncer, ramificado en aquella esquina donde mi vela inició el fuego, invadiendo como huesudos brazos desdichados, aferrándose al ahora gris papel de la pared, corrugándolo. El toque de mi mano deshizo la estructura, cayendo grandes pedazos de adobe y polvo. Sentí pena, habíamos destinado a esa vieja casa a caerse sola, a ensuciarse y mancharse de indiferencia. Tal vez, con el tiempo, olvidaríamos sus hermosas paredes blancas, sus imponentes armas cuya historia no era capaz de mancillarlas, su cálida chimenea en medio de la biblioteca y su cuarto oscuro. Me preguntaba si Sacro Imperio Romano la había olvidado, o qué había sentido al volver.

Ahora me restaba esperar a mi hermano, abandonar la casa y luego, al voltear, tal vez la vería caer con la digna agonía de un viejo guerrero caído por la joven espada de un enemigo, vería en sus ojos el temor de tantas guerras pasadas, la gloria, la derrota, caería, caería como lo hizo el abuelo, con un nombre que sólo guardaríamos mi hermano y yo. La memoria puede hacer a un rey, un anónimo, y a un plebeyo, una leyenda.


End file.
